Temperature measurements are occasionally done inside or in proximity to electronic appliances. A sensor for measuring the physical property is placed inside or in a proximity to the electronic appliance. Many appliances, such as microwave ovens, speakers, televisions or the like may include a plurality of electromagnetic (EM) radiation emitting devices. EM radiation emitting devices such as antennas, waveguides, magnetrons, radiofrequency (RF) energy sources or the like, emit EM energy at a variety of wavelengths and frequencies. The emitted EM energy may cause undesirable electromagnetic interference (EMI) that may damage the sensor or obstruct the sensor's measurements and reduce the sensor's accuracy.
Very often, electromagnetic shielding is employed to the sensor, to confine or sufficiently attenuate the radiation emitted from the appliance so that EMI is effectively prevented.
The description above is presented as a general overview of art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.